


La première lose du reste de sa vie

by malurette



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: De bons présages, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Rampa, Rampa/Aziraphale, Short One Shot, metaphor taken literally
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimanche matin. Crowley se dit qu'il a fait une bêtise sans doute irrattrapable, la veille. Une bêtise concernant Aziraphale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La première lose du reste de sa vie

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La première lose du reste de sa vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley, Aziraphale  
>  **Genre :** bateau  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "un ange passe" pour 31_jours (o6 août '06)  
> Note : oui, j'aime prendre les expressions figurées au pied de la lettre.  
>  **Avertissement :** ficlet simpliste - à mon humble opinion, elle ne vaut pas grand' chose, mais celles que j'ai écrites plus tard sont mieux  (et oui, même en l'aimant pas beaucoup, je l'archive quand même, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir la comparer au reste)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des brouettes

Crowley tournait en rond. Il avait fait une énorme connerie la veille. La pire connerie de toute sa vie, si on lui demandait. Oh, bien sûr, on pourrait se dire qu’être confronté à l’Armageddon imminent, ça n’aide pas à prendre les bonnes décisions. Oui mais he, justement, l’Armageddon n’avait pas eu lieu.  
Et ça avait suffi à le laisser commettre cette bourde ?

Non, franchement.

_Pourquoi_ avait-il raccompagné Aziraphale, hein ? pourquoi l’avait-il simplement laissé chez lui, pourquoi n’avait-il rien fait pour l’y suivre et y rester avec lui ? ou bien, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas essayé de l'amener à son appartement, à la place ?  
Il s’arrêta et soupira.

Une connerie irréparable. Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux, maintenant, et il ne lui restait plus la moindre raison de rejoindre Aziraphale. Si seulement il avait pu trouver un prétexte, n’importe lequel, à peu près plausible…

Il frappa du poing contre une surface quelconque. Il fallait qu’il fasse quelque chose pour ça, et vite.  
Sortir la Bentley et aller prendre de ses nouvelles. Lui demander si des fois il n’avait pa- non, zut, la Bentley n’existait plus. S’il voulait lui demander s’il avait reçu de nouvelles instructions de ceux d’En-haut (lui-même n’en ayant pas d’En-bas, tant mieux d’ailleurs), il devrait y aller autrement.

Sa colère contre lui-même augmentant d’un cran, puis fit place à un grand vide. Sa chère et regrettée Bentley …  
Il s’accorda une bonne minute de déprime, avant de se dire que si sa voiture bien-aimée était définitivement perdue, il pouvait encore essayer de rattraper l’Ange.

Résolument, il décida de claquer la porte et de courir à sa librairie.

Sauf que, au moment précis où il allait sortir, un coup de sonnette retentit.

Sans qu’il puisse arrêter le mouvement un peu trop brusque qu’il avait déjà amorcé. Il ouvrit donc cette porte beaucoup plus violemment que la politesse l’exigeait quand on reçoit une visite inattendue un dimanche de bon matin.  
Il espéra fugitivement, pendant deux dixièmes de seconde, que ça serait un colporteur quelconque sur lequel il pourrait passer ses nerfs en toute quiétude.  
Mais non.

Sur le pas de sa porte, interloqué, se tenait justement Aziraphale.

« Euh… bonjour ?  
\- Crowley ?  
\- …qu’est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » parvint-il à articuler, après avoir dévisagé le nouvel arrivant de haut en bas.

« Ben… je passe prendre des nouvelles ? après tout ce qui s’est passé hier – ou ne s’est pas passé – et tout…  
\- Ah… ouais… ok. »

Aziraphale eut un sourire un peu coupable. Crowley, au contraire, sentit le soulagement l’envahir, le choc passé.

« Ben, entre ? »

Et voilà.

Ça s’était fait tout seul, finalement. Connerie réparée. Merci mon Dieu, le Diable, le Hasard ou Adam Young ou quoi que soit d’impliqué là-dedans.

...C’est vrai que la vie est belle, quand même…


End file.
